


Check and Recheck

by cthonia



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, I'll give her the love she deserves one day, Lightcap is mentioned, M/M, and the author fails to keep from talking in the tags, in which newt admits that hermann might be right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthonia/pseuds/cthonia
Summary: He wasn’t sure what to say to reassure Newt. He wasn’t sure if there was anything to say, here on the brink of extinction.





	Check and Recheck

 

_It was far too early for this_ , Hermann thought as the door to his room creaked open and Newt stumbled in. At least this time he kicked off his shoes before crash-landing next to Hermann in the bunk.

 

“You _do_ realize,” Hermann said as Newt wormed his way under the blankets, “that this is _my_ room.”

 

There was no real bite to his words. Newt just _hmm_ ed in reply, tucking himself into Hermann’s side. He sighed squinting at the LED clock displayed on the wall across the room. 3:54 am. Practically early for Newton Geiszler.

 

“You’re right,” Newt said after a few minutes of silence. Hermann raised an eyebrow. “Your math. The breach. They’ll just keep coming, faster and faster.”

 

Hermann grimaced. He knew his math was correct. He’d checked and rechecked it, not wanting to believe. Knowing those numbers were accurate. A hand found his and he gave it a squeeze. He wasn’t sure what to say to reassure Newt. He wasn’t sure if there was anything _to_ say, here on the brink of extinction. _Lightcap would have known_ , a dark little voice said in the back of his mind. Hermann tried to push away that thought.

 

“We’ll think of something.” It came out as little more than a whisper. They had to. No one else would. K-Sci was just them now. The interns were gone. Dr. Lightcap was gone. Their damn _funding_ was gone. Gone to the Wall. To the ocean. To the Kaiju who were waiting there.

 

Newt didn’t reply, just snored softly, his face pressed into Hermann’s shoulder. In the dim glow of the Shatterdome’s strip lights he looked exhausted, hair on end and dark circles under his eyes. There was a smudge of what looked like dye on his cheek. Hermann shifted to rub it off with a thumb, but the movement caused Newt to stir. With an unparsable mummer he snuggled closer, glasses skewing to one side as he pressed his face closer to Hermann.

 

They would think of something.

 

Hermann wouldn’t let it be otherwise.

 


End file.
